Ams you cold?
by pdotzombie
Summary: Slash, but no smut. Just fluff. Skwisgaar really hates camping and can't sleep. Fortunately for him, Toki can't sleep, either.


Disclaimer: Wish it was mine, but it's not. I just do sick things to the poor boys. No copyright infringement is intended.

Here's a fun little one shot for you. It's a little goofy, but hopefully the fluff levels are just right. :3 Let me know what you guys think. Reviews are metal.

* * *

Skwisgaar wrinkled his nose and frowned, setting line into the pale sunken skin of his face. He inched back several inches until his back made contact with the plastic that was the tent wall. He gazed at the sight before him.

"That is... utterly repugnant," he thought in his native tongue.

William Murderface lay splayed out before him with a thick shoelace of drool dangling from the gap in his teeth. The Swede shuddered, lamenting the events that had led up to this damned camping trip.

Dethklok's front man had burst into the living room, cranky and irritable. Skwisgaar remembered glancing at him apprehensively as he heaved a guttural groan. Apparently, he had felt "getting in touch with nature" would help cure his writer's block. He said it had helped him get in touch with himself in the Amazon, it could work again. Needless to say, Skwisgaar was entirely opposed.

"Oh, wowee! We could haves a real cool times in de forest wis campings!"

It all happened so fast. Before the disjointed thoughts of protest could articulate themselves in his mind, much less escape his full, Swedish lips, he heard the sounds of Murderface and Pickles agreeing and something to do with more drugs and ancestral animal spirits. The next thing he knew, he was sputtering nonsensically and being swept off to his room to pack his creature comforts into a small duffel bag.

The Swede grimaced as his thoughts and memories muddled up in his head.

The Dethcopter had dropped them off and Nathan immediately began dragging the other four along on an arduous trek. He rejected suitable campsite after suitable campsite for nearly two hours. They marched through thick, tall grass which tore and lacerated Skwisgaar's soft, pale flesh and then drudged through a creek that soaked and muddied his aching feet. To be perfectly fair, Skwisgaar had an inkling that Nathan's decision to stop where and when they did had less to do with finding "the perfect spot" and more to do with Murderface brandishing a particularly large knife.

When they finally stopped hiking, there was no time for rest, but rather they had to set up their tents. After arguing and death threats, the three tents were finally set up and Skwisgaar grumpily made claim to the largest tent, hoping for some privacy to sulk. Nathan got a tent to himself as he was physically incapable of sharing. Toki easily shared with Pickles, both being of slight stature. That left Murderface to muscle in on Skwisgaar's space, which only resulted in an even moodier Swede.

Skwisgaar's thoughts returned from the past and it hit him that the agonizing minutes had turned to hours, the orange sun had sunk below the horizon, and the temperature had dropped significantly.

He was wide awake yet sleepy. He made a vain attempt to rub some warmth into his arms.

The blonde glanced over at his temporary roommate with contempt, shuddering at the puddle of drool that was forming under his face and the small spasm in his leg that was causing his shorts to steadily ride up his thighs.

It was then that a familiar orange glow caught his eye through the tent wall. His teeth clattered so intensely with the cold that it was beginning to hurt.

"Well," he thought in Swedish, "if I am going to be awake and miserable, I may as well be warm..."

And so he began his awkward scramble to the zippering door.

Toki glanced up from the fire when he heard shuffling footsteps approaching. He said nothing as the tall, slender figure drew near. He smirked at Skwisgaar's slouched form and tousled hair, knowing that he had not yet been spotted under his thick, brown fleece blanket. Another few steps and Toki knew he had been seen at the sound of a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, little Toki..." he immediately straightened himself up and demanded accusingly, " What ams _you_ doings outside of heres?"

Toki shrugged, "Pickle snores too many, and I can'ts gets to sleeps."

Skwisgaar was visibly shivering and shot Toki a wayward glance before sitting across from him near the fire. He noticed Toki fidgeting with something in his hands and the familiar glint of one of Murderface's knives.

"What ams you doing with Murderface knife?" he questioned, trying to concentrate on preventing his teeth from clattering.

Toki shrugged again, eyes fixated on the hunk of wood in his hands.

"Whittling," came his short reply.

"Whittling? I didn't knows you ams could do's dat," Skwisgaar said, his voice a mixture of interest and venom. "You am probsably dildos at it..." he trailed off.

Toki took the snide remark in stride and flicked the excess slivers and chips of wood into the flames.

"I mostly makes de models... but sometimes I likes to whittles. See? I makes a real cool cat!" the Norwegian beamed up at his Swedish counterpart.

This was received with a patronizing snort and the two of them fell to silence once more.

The moments turned to minutes before Toki dared to surreptitiously steal a glance at Skwisgaar. A strange sensation burned in the pit of his belly when he saw the blonde's frail form huddled close to the fire, hands outstretched and yet somehow still shaking from the cold.

Toki made a tiny noise to clear his throat. The Swede snapped to attention and his eyes made contact with the icy blue ones of the brunette across from him.

"Ams you cold?"

"What's you care for?" was the defensive response.

Rather than saying anything, Toki unraveled his blanket from one side of his body and draped it open, welcoming Skwisgaar to share in its warmth. From the unreadable look on Skwisgaar's face, Toki almost regretted the offer. Was he repulsed? Embarrassed? Toki couldn't be sure.

Truth be told, Skwisgaar wasn't positive on what to make of this either. His head swam. He considered his options. It was highly unlikely anyone would come out and find them... he could go away once he warmed up... It was actually probably the _only_ way he'd warm up. And besides, he saw no malice behind the little brunette's eyes, and it was in Toki's nature to be inexplicably kind at seemingly random moments.

Skwisgaar's features softened as he reluctantly made his way to the other side of the fire and into the welcoming embrace. The earth felt slightly warm where Toki had sat. As he hunched his shoulders and arched his back to wrap his arms around his knees, the soft warmth of Toki's brown, fleece blanket engulfed him, along with the warmth of embarrassment and shame creeping over him. He wouldn't (no, couldn't) make eye contact with the younger man. If he admitted he needed help, it was admitting weakness... admitting defeat... admitting that in any remote, miniscule, or irrelevant way that Toki was superior to him. It simply could not be done. He attempted in vain to remain as still as possible, though his body still shook. He felt Toki's body fidgeting next to him.

"Yous shaking," came Toki's soft voice.

It was funny how quickly the resolve Skwisgaar had built up dissolved and his eyes met with Toki's. He quickly masked his startled expression with one of disdain.

"I's fine," he haughtily retorted.

The Norwegian's eyebrows knitted. He shook his head slightly.

"Whatever yous say..." and with that, Skwisgaar felt the fleece whip over his shoulder as Toki tugged it off.

The blonde instinctively grabbed at the covers to put it back around himself, causing his brunette counterpart to shoot him a goofy, catfish grin and slight chuckle.

This, naturally, resulted in a deep grimace to settle on the Swede's sharp features.

"Oh, comes on... Just because yous de best guitarist doesn't means yous has to be de best at to stays warms," Toki managed to say without coming off as condescending.

Skwisgaar's eyes met with the pale blue gaze and relaxed. Had his shoulders been so tense that whole time? Toki shuffled over until his hip made contact with Skwisgaar's. He gripped his project in one hand and cinched the blanket closed around the two with the other.

The Swede felt a strange tingle creep up his spine. The gesture and closeness made him feel strangely comfortable, and that, ironically, made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. The hair on his arms stood on end. He took in a jagged breath, along with the Norwegian's scent. The younger man did not have body odor, but rather the metallic scent of a healthy sweat lingered on his skin. It intermingled with the essence of his body's oils in his hair, and the aroma of supple pine that he worked on. The Swede tensed up again: he had never been this close to Toki before, particularly when he felt this vulnerable.

Toki, however, seemed to pay him no mind. Rather, instead, he leaned closer to Skwisgaar as to better balance himself. He propped his head near enough to Skwisgaar's shoulder that his hair tickled the Swede's nose. He continued to busy his stubby fingers with his ever-forming piece of wood.

Time passed, and Skwisgaar felt Toki's body emanate heat that rushed through him from the tip of his fingers and toes, seeping into his very core. He wasn't sure if he were more grateful for the rhythm guitarist's heat, or the fact that Toki seemed blissfully oblivious to how awkward Skwisgaar felt.

"Whew..." a small noise escaped Toki's lips as he wiped his brow and mused "I's getting tired... but look, I finish my real cool cat!"

A genuine grin crossed his face as he presented the less-than-perfect carving to Skwisgaar.

"Oh," the blonde looked down his nose at it. "That's am nice, little Toki."

Dismissal. Toki's face faltered only slightly.

"But, I wants you to has it..."

"Pfft, whats ams I supposed to do wis dat dildos? No t'anks."

Toki shrugged and pressed the crude shape into Skwisgaar's unsuspecting hand. His calloused fingertips lingered in the Swedish man's palm. Their eyes met.

"I wants you to has it," he slowly repeated in a soft, but firm voice.

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, ready to retaliate, when he felt the younger man's head grow heavy on his shoulder.

Toki had drifted off to sleep, placing him into the lap of vulnerability instead of Skwisgaar. The Swede smirked, feeling vastly superior once more. He gingerly flipped the brown locks over the Norwegian's shoulder and shifted his weight to properly accommodate laying down with Toki's head on his shoulder. He exhaled deeply once more, but for the first time today is was a content sigh.

"Thank you, little dildo," he whispered, letting his weary eyes flutter shut.

The blonde dipped his head until his chin made contact with the crown of Toki's head.

"God natt..."

Please let me know if you liked it! Just some fluff, smut to maybe come later lol.

Remember, reviews are metal!


End file.
